The Black laion
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: Espero les guste este nuevo fic mio,si no les gusta el lemon no lo lean, ya estan advertidos si lo hacen igualmente entran bajo su responssbilidad
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación del libro el cuarto arcano" de Florencia Bonelli al mundo de harry potter, todo a sus autoras yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro

* * *

CAPITULO

I

En silencio recibió la paga, una cantidad importante; de hecho, la más generosa que su oficio le había redituado, y sólo se trataba de un adelanto. Entre otras cosas, exigió Galenos, y Moody había cumplido. Contó los billetes y los guardó en el bolsillo interno de su gabán. Moody entrecerraba los ojos como si intentara descifrar el acertijo que tenía enfrente. El sicario sonrió para sí, acostumbrado a provocar esa clase de curiosidad y difidencia en sus clientes. La fama lo precedía y no había necesidad de explicarse, ni siquiera con Alastor Moody, el Jefe de Aurores de la Inglaterra magíca. Se decía de Moody que era el creador de la red de espionaje más compleja y eficaz de la Europa magíca. Como fenixciano, en 1793 había votado por la ejecución de Sirius III. Tiempo más tarde, Albus Dombledore, la cabeza del gobierno revolucionario, lo denunció por sus excesos, y Mooody debió aguzar el ingenio para salir del atolladero: "El beso" pendía sobre su cabeza. Finalmente consiguió que fuera la de Dombledore la que cayera sobre el patíbulo. Su habilidad para superar, indemne, los rápidos y dramáticos cambios de la Inglaterra magíca revolucionaria le granjearon el apodo de "el inmortal". En ese momento, en el año de Nuestro Señor de 1804, después de haber navegado en las turbulentas aguas de la política inglesa durante una década y media, debía de creerse más poderoso que el flamante emperador de la Inglaterra magíca, su jefe, Cornelius Fudge. Poco respetaba a los hombres como Moody,ni siquiera a uno como Fudge Conocía la esencia humana en su fibra más íntima, y la vida le habíaenseñado que a la gran mayoría la movía intereses bajos que, en última instancia, se relacionaban con el sexo y el dinero. Nadie era mejor que nadie, y todos contaban con un talón de Aquiles al que bastaba descubrir para después golpear. De hecho, la presencia de Moody en esa helada noche de invierno, en ese pobrísimo arrabal de Londres magico, lo confirmaba. Que el gran jefe de Aurores del Imperio se hubiese denigrado a concurrir al encuentro de un sicario ponía de manifiesto su naturaleza vulnerable, más allá de que no se tratase de un sicario cualquiera sino del mejor.

Moody hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, demorándose, en tanto se daba tiempo para sopesar la racionalidad del acuerdo que acababa de sellar. Si bien la diosa Razón lo asistía en sus decisiones y él nunca se equivocaba, en esa instancia, después de haber entregado una pequeña fortuna a esa extraña criatura de voz aflautada y rostro cubierto, se preguntaba si no estaría cometiendo un grave error. No había sido fácil llegar hasta La Cobra, el asesino más letal de la Europa magíca, según sus informantes. Nunca fallaba, y ubicaba a su víctima en el punto en que se encontrase. Por esto más que por lo primero, Moody se había interesado en él. Sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo extendió.

—Ahí hay cinco nombres —explicó—. Suponemos que son espías ingleses. Aristócratas además. Suponemos también que, entre ellos, se encuentra el León Negro.

¿Qué los convierte en sospechosos? —preguntó La Cobra. En primer lugar —expresó Moody—, son personas que, de uno u otro modo, se han relacionado con el Departamento Exterior francés, al cual responden los espías. En segundo lugar, han entrado en la Inglaterra magíca en varias oportunidades en los últimos años y sus actividades han sido, en el mejor de los casos, poco claras.

—Dígame lo que sepa acerca del León Negro.

Moody metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y extrajo una billetera que contenía un pedazo de papel chamuscado y amarillento. Se lo mostró a La Cobra, pero no hizo el ademán de entregárselo.

—Es con lo que contamos —aseguró—. Esta nota fue escrita por el mismo León Negro y hallada en poder de uno de sus espías hace un mes atrás. Le prendió fuego antes de que pudiéramos impedirlo. Alcanzamos a salvar sólo esta parte. Mire aquí —indicó—, éste es su sello, con el que firmó el mensaje.

Se trataba de un convencional sello de lacre, marcadamente oscuro, con la figura, en relieve, de un escorpión. Un poco por encima, apenas si se apreciaban los trazos de la escritura.

—Necesitaré esa nota —dijo La Cobra, y extendió la mano enguantada.

— ¿Para qué? —se sorprendió Moody.

—Para hacer mi trabajo. ¿Qué hubo del espía que la quemó?

—Murió en prisión. No nos dijo nada de importancia —admitió, al tiempo que entregaba la única prueba con la que contaba para demostrar que su principal enemigo existía y que no se trataba de un personaje de su propia invención—. Lo único que dijo antes de morir fue que la nota pertenecía al León Negro. Suponemos que estuvo en Inglaterra magíca hace poco, quizás aún permanece aquí.

— ¿Dónde atraparon al espía?

—En la taberna "Cabeza de puerco", en las afueras de Hogsmeade

—Necesito saber más sobre el León Negro.

—No hay mucho más —admitió Moody—. Suponemos que es un mago francés y que pertenece a la nobleza. Es el espía más hábil e impredecible con el que me ha tocado lidiar —manifestó, en un acto de sinceridad poco habitual en él—. Ha desbaratado todos los planes de ataque a la Francia magíca, ha interceptado barcos con cargamento de oro para el Emperador, conoce cada paso que darán los ejércitos del Imperio, sin mencionar que, durante la época del Terror, salvó de "El beso" a gran cantidad de magos nobles de Inglaterra magica y contrarrevolucionarios. Hace años que quiero echarle el guante.

—Si el León Negro es tan hábil como usted asegura —opinó La Cobra—, no se encuentra entre los de esta lista. De todos modos, la conservaré.

Se trataba del discurso más largo que había pronunciado. Moody se esforzó por discernir la entonación de esa voz tan peculiar. Hablaba en inglés, y por momentos lo hacía con acento español, a veces creía haber escuchado un dejo francés.

— ¿Cuál es su nacionalidad?

—La del país que mejor pague mis servicios —contestó el sicario.

—Muéstreme su rostro.

—Pocos lo han visto y vivido para contarlo.

—Usted exigió que fuera yo, en persona, quien arreglara los términos de este acuerdo —le recordó el jefé de Aurores—. Sepa que no acostumbro a encargarme de estas menudencias. Para eso tengo a mi gente.

—Y yo no acostumbro a concertar mis trabajos con mentecatos. Lo hago con iguales o no lo hago.

—Exijo al menos que descubra su rostro. Quiero saber con quién estoy en tratos.

La Cobra se quitó el tricornio y jaló de la capucha que le cubría la cabeza por completo. La lobreguez del callejón no impidió que Moody recibiera el impacto de aquel rostro como una bofetada. El pecho se le contrajo y el corazón le latió precipitadamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con torpeza, e intentó empuñar la pistola que ocultaba bajo el abrigo. La Cobra lo redujo en un instante, y la mejilla de Moody terminó aplastada contra los adoquines sucios y húmedos de la calle, con el brazo derecho en una posición antinatural cerca del omóplato. La fuerza de La Cobra resultaba impensable. Le acercó una daga al ojo, y el brillo de la luna reflejado en el metal lo encandiló.

—Me ha estafado —se quejó Moody.

—No, no lo he estafado —aseguró La Cobra—. Encontraré al León Negro donde se oculta y lo mataré. A su debido tiempo, le enviaré una prueba irrefutable de ello. Entonces, volveré y usted me dará lo que me debe.

La presión que lo mantenía en el piso cedió poco a poco, y Moody pudo levantar la cabeza. Delante de él se erguía La Cobra. Aún sostenía la daga, y su figura negra perfilada en la claridad de la luna resultaba escalofriante. Moody comenzó a incorporarse.

—Ya sabe cómo y dónde dejarme un mensaje.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a saber de usted?

—El día en que vuelva para exigirle la otra parte del pago.


	2. Notas de un sicario

NOTAS DE UN SICARIO

Entrada del día jueves 27 de diciembre de 1804

Si pudieran entender que este cuerpo, una simple cáscara, contiene a un ser invencible, las reacciones como las de Moody no existirían. Finalmente, es mi destreza la que habla, y a la rotundidad de los hechos nada se le antepone.

Nos quedaremos en Inglaterra magíca por un tiempo y luego iremos a París magico; allí iniciaremos la verdadera cacería. Me excito. Desde la inminencia de un nuevo trabajo, la sangre fluye con vigor en mis venas. La sed me invade; una sed abrasadora que sólo aplaco, en parte, con la persecución y totalmente con el éxito de nuestra empresa. Amo lo que hago, lo hago bien.

Sospecho que nos enfrentamos a un rival de nuestra talla, y eso aumenta la excitación que me domina. Contamos con un pedazo de papel medio quemado, sellado al pie con lacre, como toda prueba de la existencia del León Negro. Ya le he dado a tocar este pedazo de papel a Lavender, pero la acción del fuego parece haber acabado con todo rastro. Lo toca, y nada percibe. La fuerza que normalmente le comunican los objetos, en este caso se encuentra ausente. Es conocido el poder purificador del fuego.

Urge ir a Hogsmeade, a la fonda "Cabeza de puerco". De seguro, la gente de moody la habrá revisado de quilla a perilla, pero los conozco, son ineptos y no habrán sabido ver lo que resultaría ostensible para un experto. Cualquier dato adquiere valor: el nombre de un sastre prendido a una chaqueta, el de un comercio que expende tabaco, rapé o brandy, un simple botón dejado al descuido, una mancuerna o hasta un alfiler. Es probable que, después de tantos días, nada de eso hallemos. De igual modo, visitaremos la posada. La gente se muestra dispuesta a hablar al brillo de las monedas. También contamos con otros métodos.

León Negro. El nombre evoca a un ser silencioso, astuto, de movimientos precisos, de afiladas garras y mandibula letal, lustroso, difícil de distinguir en la oscuridad, el ámbito donde mejor se mueve. Lo imagino artero, por momentos suave y seductor, por momentos inhumano y mortal.

Vuelvo a mirar el sello, trato de pensar como el León Negro, quiero ponerme en su piel.


End file.
